Adam Livow
Adam Livow was a contestant on Season 14 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 10th place. Personality Adam had great passion and enthusiasm and was generally a good chef, getting along with most of his teammates, which he developed friendships with Milly, Randy, Nick, and Bret, and a close one with Josh, but had clashes with Brendan. Although he was strong in challenges, he could make basic mistakes during dinner services, and have a total meltdown during his final one. Season 14 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, the doors were locked, and they noticed that Ramsay was on the roof, who revealed that they would have to jump onto an air mattress to see if they were 100% committed. While Adam was more eager to jump after seeing Enrique and Ruth doing it, even saying that he would do it on the pavement, Ramsay revealed that it was not necessary as those two were actually stunt people, and asked the chefs to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Adam was the seventh person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Alison. He made a rack of lamb, Ramsay praised it for being perfectly cooked, and he scored four points. The blue team won the challenge 31-28, and they were rewarded with a Hummer limousine ride to Saint Rocke, in Hermosa Beach, to meet William Shatner, and had a picture taken with him and Billy Sherwood. During dinner service, Adam was on the fish station with Michael. He was not seen much, except when he expressed disappointment over Michael's boiled scallops, and the blue team won the service. Episode 2 The next day, Adam admitted it was nerve wracking to bring his bags after seeing a very unhappy Ramsay the previous night. During the Crab Challenge, he was in a boat with Nick, Milly, Cameron, and Brendan during the first part, and they collected five crabs. During the second part, he was in a trio with Milly and Nick, and two of their attempts were accepted. The blue team lost the challenge 7-10, and they were punished by prepping shrimp, clams, and lobster for a seafood special during the next service. During dinner service, Adam served a shrimp scampi special tableside. He was not seen at all, the blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Alaskan Fish Challenge, Adam was paired with Milly, and during the first part, said that the cold water shocked him as he grabbed the fish, while he and Milly were seen getting their halibut pieces correctly. During the cooking, he realized that his risotto would not be completed in time, and Milly gave him some of his own rice to use. They were the last pair from the blue team to have their dishes judged, and went up against Michelle and Alison. He made a pan-seared halibut with grilled baby bok choy, and basmati rice, and it was praised for having a great tasting fish. However, when Ramsay and Michael Cimarusti accused him and Milly of sharing ingredients, he admitted that they did, got chewed out for it, and lost the round. The blue team lost the challenge 1-3, and they were punished by taking part in seafood Delivery day, prepping the fish for the following service, and eating a peanut butter and jellyfish sandwich. During prep, Adam hoped that Randy would recover from his injury and not be forced to leave the competition. During dinner service, he was on the appetizer station with Randy. At one point, one of his scallop salads had plastic in it, he took the blame for it, and Ramsay lectured him that it could have cut somebody’s throat if ingested. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Adam, broke down in tears, after being reminded about the plastic incident, and despite Josh trying to reassure him that he did well, he refused to be the third one eliminated as he was an Executive Chef since he was 22-years-old. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Adam and Josh joked about pushing the extra beds together. During the American Classics Challenge, Adam was paired with Brendan on spaghetti, and his dish was not judged. The blue team lost the challenge after a tie breaker at 4, and they were punished by taking in deliveries of 500 pounds of onions, and prepping them for the next service. During the Family Night dinner service, Adam was on the meat station. At one point, he was dismayed when Brendan sent an under portioned risotto, and later, he sent an overcooked New York striploin, which Ramsay forced the blue team to eat, along with Nick's overcooked salmon. The blue team won the service, but he knew that it was not a true victory as they had some bumps. Episode 5 During the International Cheese Challenge, Adam went up against Christine, and their dish was cordon bleu. He was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and presented his comp and sausage cordon bleu, which was praised for being seasoned beautifully, having vibrancy, and he tied the round with Christine. The blue team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by taking in a giant wheel of Parmesan cheese, breaking it down, and grating it for the following service. During dinner service, Adam was on the appetizer station with Josh. At one point, he put too much butter in his risotto, and when he sent it to the pass, it was stuck to the pan. Then, Ramsay compared the risotto to a clock, asked if he should hang it on the wall, which the men answered he did not, and mockingly called it "a risotto clock". Despite that, his refire was accepted. The blue team won the service, and he admitted that while the men’s performance was not pretty, he was glad they were able to go through their earlier mistakes. Episode 6 During the Firefighter Service Challenge, Adam was on the salad station with Nick. At one point, he told Nick that he believed Josh was becoming nerve-racking after the latter took a loud leadership role, and on the last ticket, he knew that there was no room for any more screw ups. The blue team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a tour at the Malibu vineyard, including a safari tour. During the reward, Adam was excited when Ramsay sat next to him for the wine tasting while feeling very lucky, and comparing him to a basketball player like Michael Jordan. During dinner service, Adam was on the garnish station. He was not seen much, except when he commented on how well cooked Randy's lamb was. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. During deliberation, Adam said that while Brendan was a complete disaster, he also told Nick that he should have pushed the latter away when he was struggling. Later, he tried to calm down Milly when the latter was going on an angry rant towards Brendan. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 Before the Greek Cuisine Challenge, when he saw the Greek dancers, Adam said that he would leave the shoulder dance to his family at Bar Mitzvah. During the challenge, he went up against Christine, and their dish was pork. He was the fifth person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and presented his seared pork with basmati rice. Ramsay praised the dish for being the best he ever made in the competition yet, and he scored a perfect 10. The blue team won the challenge 41-40, and they were rewarded with a go-karting experience at K-1 Speed, hosted by Miss California USA 2013 Maybelynn Capeluj, where he finished in second place. During dinner service, Adam was on the fish station. His first order of scallops was accepted, and later, when Milly sent a poorly cut Wellington, he said that he should have known better than to send a noticeable mistake. Then, he revealed that he wanted to be on fish as he had not done so since the opening night, and was confident on his branzino. However, Ramsay saw that there was too much oil in the pan, berated him for his careless mistake, and he was forced to start over. The blue team won the service after serving both their orders and the red team’s. Episode 8 During the Alcohol Challenge, Adam was surprised when Ramsay introduced Marino as a guest judge, in a nice regard. During the cooking, he became the unofficial taster as his teammates kept asking him for his opinion. He was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Alison. He served lamb with port wine and pear reduction, and while it was praised for the combination, Marino felt that the reduction would have worked better with a dessert, and he scored 10 points. The blue team won the challenge 31-30, and they were rewarded with a trip to the Moonlight Rollerway for a roller skate experience, and lunch at the Golden Road Brewery. During the Gastropub dinner service, Adam was on the meat station. When the team began working on entrées, he told Randy that he needed eight more minutes on his New York striploin despite the fish & chips being ready, and Ramsay lectured the two of them to be more organized, before calling them fucking useless. After Randy sent burnt fish & chips, he promised to turn it around, but he and Randy were taken to the back hallway, Ramsay berated them for trading off inconsistency, and they promised to bring it back around. Later, he was concerned as he had no idea what Josh’s direction would be when he was riled up, sent overcooked lamb, and was embarrassed as he was better than that. Then, he sent raw lamb, and because of that, the blue team was kicked out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. During deliberation, Adam was reminded by Josh about how he and Randy did not communicate at all, he admitted that he was out of character, knew that it was a loss of communication from the start, and that they could not bounce back from it. He was considered by Milly due to his poor performance, but he considered Josh for being scattered, which Nick agreed with. Adam was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Randy being the first, and they were eventually joined by Josh. During his plea, Ramsay called his performance a disaster, but he called it a fluke, and said that he had a lot more to prove to him and himself, which led Ramsay to ask him how his constant mistakes were supposed to be a fluke. In the end, he was eliminated for sinking the kitchen, and failing to bounce back. During his exit interview, he admitted that he had a chance to be the hero, but did not deliver on Ramsay’s or his own expectations. Ramsay's comment: "Bret's competition may have ended in the bathroom today, but it was Adam's failure on the meat station that flushed his dream down the toilet." Episode 16 Adam was one of the eight chefs who returned for the final dinner service. He was T's third pick, after Milly and Nick, and before Christine. During dinner service, Adam was on the meat station. Despite being determined to to push it out for his team, his rib cap was rejected for feeling raw, and T told him to focus. However, his second attempt was raw again, and he got dismayed over shitting the bed on them. Afterwards, T relocated him to garnish, but he felt that he was not that bad on meat. Then, he told T that he had no idea what was going on with garnish, that he was better on meat, and received help from Nick and later Christine. T eventually lost the finals to Meghan. Nomination history Trivia *After his appearance on the show, he became an Executive Chef at Shaka Burrito, in New York City. Quotes *(To Josh) "I know but it's not gonna keep me here. I just can't be the third one eliminated from this competition. I've been an executive chef since I was fucking 22 years old. Fucked up on some stupid shits!" *(After Mieka's elimination) "It was a good try, girls. You're never gonna get one past Chef Ramsay. If they want to play around and take their eye off the prize, it'll just make it easier for us to send another one of them home." *"That's a very noticeable mistake, and Milly's usually on top of this stuff. I know Milly's better than that, so what the fuck is going on? That’s just embarrassing." *(To Nick) "...when Brendan shit the bed, you should have just...you should have pushed him away." *"Fuck. Uh... I'm normally on point with lamb. Of all the fucking times..." *"From overcooked to raw lamb. How and why is this happening?" *(After being eliminated) "Tonight was definitely my opportunity to step up, the meat station was the place to be. I wanted to bang it out of the park, but it was a disaster of epic proportions. It was one of those things where you get caught in that quicksand and you can't get back out. You know, Chef Ramsay expected more of of me, I expected more of myself. Unfortunately, this is where I ended up." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 14 Category:New Jerseyans Category:Final Service Brigade Category:10th Place